First Time
by BearBunny
Summary: FF KAIHUN. SEQUEL UP! " Hey, Hun. " Panggil Jongin. " emm, apa kau mau mencoba sesuatu yang seperti dilakukan di majalah itu? " Sehun mendongak menatap Jongin. " Ap.. Apa maksudmu, Jonginnie? ". So, apa sich yang mau Jongin praktekkin dari majalah itu... Mohon reviewnya yaaa
1. Chapter 1

FIRST TIME

.

.

.

.

CAST KIM JONGIN X OH SEHUN

.

GENRE PWP SMUT BOYxBOY

.

RATED M

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

 _ **#RUN &GUN**_

Terdengar suara musik dari ruang latihan di salah satu perusahan musik terbesar di Korea.

" One two one two. " Terlihat dua anak lelaki berumur empat belas tahun sedang latihan menari. Mereka terlihat benar benar serius dalam melatih gerakan tarian mereka.

" Oke, latihan kita selesai untuk hari ini. Kuharap di sesi latihan berikutnya gerakan kalian akan lebih bagus dan lebih seirama. Sampai bertemu di sesi latihan berikutnya. " Setelah mengatakan hal itu, pelatih berjalan keluar dari ruang latihan.

" Haaahhhhhh... Akhirnya selesai. " Teriak anak lelaki berkulit putih pucat.

Anak lelaki berkulit Tan mendengus. " Tch.. Baru latihan seperti ini saja kau sudah kecapekan, bagaimana nanti saat kita perform untuk konser kita nanti. Bisa bisa kau akan pingsan, Hunnie. Ayo walaupun tidak ada pelatih kita harus tetap latihan. "

" Eughh.. Aku sudah capek Jonginnie. Bisakah kita istirahat sebentar? " Tanya Sehun, anak lelaki berkulit pucat.

Jongin kembali mendengus. " Baiklah, Hunnie. Ayo kita ke ruang istirahat. " Jongin mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Sehun.

Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dan sesekali saling dorong menuju ruang istirahat.

Saat tiba diruang istirahat Jongin membukakan pintu sambil tersenyum menggoda pada Sehun. " Princess, silahkan masuk. " Goda Jongin.

Sehun menepuk punggung Jongin. " Aisshh.. Seharusnya Prince, Jonginnie, bukan Princess. "

" Iya.. Iya.. Prince bukan Princess. " Jongin menarik masuk Sehun. " Well, sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan? "

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencari sesuatu di bawah meja, mungkin sesuatu untuk dibaca. Ia mulai penasaran saat melihat sebuah majalah yang tersimpan cukup kedalam tertumpuk majalah majalah lain. Kemudian ia mulai menarik majalah tersembunyi itu.

" Jonginnie... Jonginnie... Aku menemukan majalah yang cukup aneh. " Sehun menyerahkan majalah itu pada Jongin.

" Emm.. Apa ini, Hun? " Jongin mulai membuka halaman majalah dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat isi dari majalah yang diberikan Sehun tadi.

" Hun... Ini... Ini... " Ucap Jongin terbata bata.

Sehun yang penasaran pun akhirnya mencondongkan tubuhnya dan melihat ke isi majalah. Setelahnya ia langsung merebut majalah itu dan mulai meremas majalah tersebut.

" Hun, bukankah itu tadi majalah dewasa? " Tanya Jongin gugup.

Sehun yang malu hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dan mulai menatap intens Sehun. " Hey, Hun. " Panggil Jongin. " emm, apa kau mau mencoba sesuatu yang seperti dilakukan di majalah itu? "

Sehun mendongak menatap Jongin. " Ap.. Apa maksudmu, Jonginnie? "

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. " Kau tahu? Seks? Aku membicarakan tentang Seks. Kau paham kan dengan maksudku, Hun? "

" Kyaaaaa... " Teriak Sehun saat merasakan tubuhnya di dorong Jongin. " Uwwaahh.. Jonginnie.. Berhenti... " Sehun mulai mendorong dorong tubuh Jongin yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

" Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Hun. " Jongin tetap menggenggam kuat kedua tangan Sehun.

" Jonginnie, kumohon berhenti. Kita belum diberikan pelajaran sejauh itu di sekolah. Jadi aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang seks. " Mohon Sehun.

" Kau dan aku kan tidak tahu. Jadi, ayo kita lakukan hal itu. Coba kau pikirkan, ini jalan menuju kedewasaan kita. " Bujuk Jongin. Ia kemudian melepaskan satu tangannya dari tangan Sehun dan mulai membuka satu halaman majalah dewasa tersebut. " Lihat, Hun, mereka membuka pakaian mereka. Ayo kita buka pakaian kita juga. "

Sehun masih terus berusaha melepaskan diri. " Eughh... Itu memalukan, Jonginnie. "

" Kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah. " Tanpa aba aba Jongin mengangkat kemeja Sehun dan mulai menggerakkan jari jemarinya di dada Sehun.

" Wahh.. Ahhh... Hahaha... " Tawa Sehun.

Jongin yang bingung menghentikan gerakan tangannya di dada Sehun. " Kenapa kau tertawa, Hun? "

" Geli Jonginnie... " Sahut Sehun.

" Geli? " Tanya Jongin bingung. Apa yang ia lakukan salah? Bukahkah ia sudah mengikuti seperti yang ada di majalah?

Jongin memperlambat gerakan jemarinya, ia mulai meremas dan menggoda puting Sehun. Puting Sehun, ia jepit dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya dan mulai menarik narik puting Sehun sampai puting itu menegang.

 _Pe..perasaan apa ini? Kenapa tidak geli lagi_. Batin Sehun.

Jongin terus saja meremas, memutar dan mencubit puting tegang Sehun.

" Aaahhh... Jongiee... Aaahhh... " Desah Sehun.

Jongin terperanjat mendengar suara desahan Sehun dan membuatnya tambah semangat dalam mempermainkan puting Sehun.

" Su... Suara desahanmu menakjubkan, Hun. " Ucap Jongin.

" Ngghh... Jonginnieehh... " Sehun menggeliat geliatkan tubuhnya karena remasan Jongin yang semakin kuat.

" Hun... Emm... Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita lepas celana dan memperlihatkan penis kita masing masing? " Pinta Jongin sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke selangkangan Sehun yang menggelembung.

" Ka... Kau ingin lebih, Jonginniehh... " Ucap Sehun. Pipinya benar benar memerah sekarang karena malu.

" Kita tidak bisa berhenti sekarang. "

" Tapi... Tapi melepas celana dan memperlihatkan penis kita pada orang lain bukannya itu memalukan, Jongie. Aku malu memperlihatkan penisku. " Sehun mengapit kedua pahanya mencoba menutupi selangkangannya dari pandangan Jongin.

Jongin mendengus. " Kita ini sesama lelaki, Hun. Kenapa harus malu? Lagipula, Lihat gambar dimajalah ini, mereka juga melepas celana mereka. " Tunjuk Jongin ke arah gambar di majalah.

" Aku... Aku malu Jonginnie. "

Jongin kembali mendorong tubuh Sehun dengan paksa. Ia membuka kencang kancing celana Sehun sampai terlepas, lalu ia melepas dan menarik celana dan bokser Sehun. Setelah celana Sehun terlepas, Jongin berdiri sambil terburu buru melepas celananya sendiri.

Jongin kemudian kembali menindih tubuh kecil Sehun di sofa.

" Lihat, apa yang membuatmu malu? Kau tenang saja, aku akan membimbingmu jadi kau harus melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan. " Perintah Jongin.

" Ba... Baiklah Jonginnie. " Sahut Sehun malu malu. Pipinya terasa panas, saat melihat penis tegang Jongin. Di ujung penis Jongin sudah terlihat sedikit _precum_.

Jongin menarik Sehun agar terduduk, ia lalu mengarahkan tangan Sehun untuk menyentuh penisnya. " Sentuh penisku, Hun. "

Sehun terkejut. " Apa aku benar benar harus melakukannya? "

" Gadis dimajalah itu juga menyentuh penis laki laki itu. Jadi kau juga harus melakukannya. " Perintah Jongin sambil terus memaksa tangan Sehun untuk menyentuh penis tegangnya.

Sehun ternganga mendengar perkataan Jongin. " APA? " Teriak Sehun. " Kenapa jadi aku yang memerankan seorang wanita? "

" Aishh... Lakukan saja apa yang kusuruh, Hun. Kau tidak usah terlalu banyak protes. " Geram Jongin.

Sehun menunduk dan memandang dengan gugup penis tegang Jongin. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dengan perlahan lahan lalu meremas penis Jongin.

" Awww... Aahhh... " Teriak Jongin.

Sehun langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada penis Jongin karena terkejut.

" Ap... Apa aku menyakitimu, Jonginnie? " Tanya Sehun takut takut.

Jongin menggelengkan cepat kepalanya. " Tidak, Hun. Kau tidak menyakitiku. Cepat genggam lagi penisku. "

Sehun kembali mengulurkan tangannya dan mulai menggenggam penis Jongin. Ia menggerakkan tangannya naik turun sesuai permintaan Jongin. Sesekali ia meremas kedua testis Jongin.

" Eemmm... Hunnhh... Teruskan. " Gumam Jongin. Ia tidak menyangka rasanya begitu berbeda dengan yang sering ia lakukan. Disentuh oleh Sehun sangat berbeda rasanya dengan masturbasi. Dulu ia hanya membayangkan Sehun melakukan ini terhadapnya tapi sekarang semua bayangannya menjadi kenyataan.

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya dan mulai meremas penis mungil Sehun yang menegang. " Penismu benar benar imut, Hun. Sama sepertimu. " Jongin mengencangkan remasannya.

" Nyaahhh... Jongieehh... Euunngghh... " Desah Sehun. " Aahh... Jonginniehh.. Apa kau merasakan enak juga... Nyaahh... "

" Ten.. Tentu saja. Aku juga merasa enak. " Jongin semakin cepat menggerakkan tangannya di penis Sehun seirama dengan gerakan tangan Sehun di penis Jongin..

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai menjilati puting Sehun. Ia menyedot puting Sehun seolah menyusu. Sehun melengkungkan tubuhnya karena merasakan nikmat di dua titik sensitifnya.

" Nyaahh... Jonginnieee... Aku... Aahhh... Mau pipis... " Ucap Sehun dengan napas terengah.

Jongin tidak membalas perkataan Sehun. Ia semakin keras menjilati dan menyesap kedua puting Sehun secara bergantian. Kedua penis mereka disatukan dalam genggaman tangan Sehun. Dan Jongin mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun menambah kenikmatan gesekan di kedua penis mereka.

" Aaahhh... Berhenti... Berhenti Jongieehhh... Aku pipisss... Aaahhhhh... " Sehun mengeluarkan spermanya bersamaan dengan Jongin dan membasahi kedua perut mereka.

" Jongieehh... Tadi itu apa? Ini memalukan tapi kenapa rasanya begitu mengejutkan. " Lirih Sehun. Ia masih berusaha menetralkan napasnya.

" Hei, Hun. Ayo kita teruskan. " Pinta Jongin.

" Huh? " Sehun memandang Jongin dengan bingung. " Apa maksudmu dengan ayo kita teruskan, Jonginnie? "

Jongin kembali mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah majalah. " Saat aku melihat isi majalah tersebut. Disana memperlihatkan kalau sang lelaki memasukkan penisnya ke lubang pantat perempuan itu. "

Sehun mengambil majalah dan ia langsung melemparkan majalah tersebut kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

" Aku tidak berbohongkan, Hun. Kau melihatnya sendirikan? Lelaki itu memasukkan penisnya ke lubang pantat perempuan itu. " Ucap Jongin.

" Tapi Jonginnie, hal itu mustahil. Kau tidak mungkin bisa memasukkan milikmu. Lubang itu bukan tempat untuk dimasuki. " Suara Sehun teredam karena ia masih menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Jongin mendengus. " Mereka tidak mungkin salah, Hun. Kalau tidak bisa dimasukkan? Kenapa mereka menggambar hal itu? "

Jongin dengan lembut merebahkan tubuh Sehun. Ia lalu menyuruh Sehun agar menungging.

" Sudahlah, Hun. Kau diam saja. Just relax, you' ll get used to it. "

Jongin meletakkan satu tangannya di pinggul Sehun. Ia mengocok penisnya sebentar dan mulai mengarahkan penisnya di depan _Hole_ Sehun. " Aku masukkan, ya, Hun. " Jongin memasukkan penisnya secara perlahan ke dalam _Hole_ Sehun.

" Nggaahhhh... Nyahhh... " Sehun meremas kulit sofa saat merasakan kepala penis Jongin memasuki _hole_ sempitnya. " Jongieehhh... Pelan pelanhh... Aahhh... "

Sesaat setelah seluruh penis Jongin masuk di _hole_ Sehun. Jongin tidak langsung bergerak, ia ingin Sehun menyesuaikan diri sebelum ia mulai bergerak.

" Oohhhh... Jongieehhh... Ini apa... Aahhh " Sehun memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa sakit di _hole_ nya tapi disaat bersamaan merasakan kenikmatan.

Jongin menggeram merasakan pijatan dinding rektum Sehun. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Ia mulai menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk dengan brutal dan kedua tangannya meremas pinggul Sehun dengan kuat.

Tubuh Sehun mulai tersentak sentak karena hentakan brutal Jongin. Sehun benar benar luluh. Ia tidak pernah merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini. Tapi ini juga pengaruh karena Jongin yang melakukan semua ini padanya. Jika pria yang melakukan ini bukan Jongin, ia tidak akan pernah mau memberikan tubuhnya.

" Hyaahh... Aahhh... Jongieehhh... " Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada tubuh Jongin. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan Jongin yang ada pinggulnya.

Jongin mengecup leher mulus Sehun dan mulai memberikan beberapa tanda di kulit mulus itu. Gerakan pinggulnya sama sekali tidak menurun, ia tetap menggerakkan dengan brutal dan dengan posisi baru ini. Penisnya dengan mudah menghunjam prostat Sehun.

Jongin berpikir kenapa tidak dari dulu ia melakukan hal seperti ini pada Sehun. Ia tidak menyangka seks itu ternyata sangat menyenangkan daripada masturbasi. Tapi tentu saja yang membuat hal ini sangat menyenangkan dan menggairahkan adalah Sehun. Jujur saat pertama kali ia diperkenalkan pada Sehun, ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

" Hun... Ini benar benar hebat... Aku menyukai penisku berada didalammu. Benar benar hangat... " Ucap Jongin sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya menghunjamkan penisnya di _hole_ Sehun.

" Jongieehhh... Nyahhh... "

Tak... Tak... Tak...

Jongin terdiam. Ia berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya saat mendengar suara langkah kaki di luar ruang istirahat.

" Hei... Hei, Hun. Sepertinya diluar ada orang. " Ucap Jongin sambil melepaskan penisnya.

" Huh? " Sehun masih tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

Jongin menarik tangan Sehun agar terduduk. Ia mulai mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari dimana ia melempar celana mereka tadi. Saat melihatnya, Jongin segera berlari untuk mengambil celana mereka, ia melempar celana milik Sehun ke pemiliknya dan ia mulai memasang celananya sendiri dengan cepat. Saat ingin menutup ritsletingnya, Jongin sedikit mengalami kesulitan karena ereksinya. Walaupun sakit ia tetap memaksa menutup ritsleting celananya.

Setelah selesai memasang celananya, Jongin melihat ke arah Sehun yang masih berkutat dengan celana. Jongin berjalan cepat ke arah Sehun, ia berjongkok dan mulai membantu Sehun untuk mengancingkan celananya.

Sesaat setelah Jongin selesai mengancingkan celana Sehun, ia berdiri bersamaan dengan pintu ruang istirahat yang terbuka. Luhan mengernyit saat merasakan suasana yang sedikit aneh di ruang istirahat. Tapi karena tidak melihat ada keganjilan, hanya melihat dua maknae yang sepertinya kehabisan napas saat melihatnya, Luhan mengendikkan bahunya.

" Ternyata kalian ada disini. " Ucap Luhan.

" Ada... Ada apa Hyung? " Tanya Jongin sambil merapikan rambutnya, mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. " Kami daritadi mencari kalian. Ayo, kita pergi. Member lain sudah menunggu diluar, kita akan pergi ke restoran. "

" Kau duluan saja, Hyung. Aku dan Sehun sebentar lagi akan menyusul. " Sahut Jongin.

" Jangan terlalu lama. " Luhan menganggukkan kepala, berpaling dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruang istirahat.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. " Jonginnie.. " Panggil Sehun.

" Hmmm... " Sahut Jongin.

" Tubuhku masih terasa aneh, Jonginnie. Bagaimana denganmu? " Sehun memeluk tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

" Aku juga masih merasa aneh, Hun. Tapi kita tidak mungkin meneruskan kegiatan kita tadi. Bisa bisa kita dimarahi Hyungdeul. Ayo kita pergi menemui mereka. " Jongin mengulurkan tangannya.

Sehun menerima uluran tangan Jongin dan mulai berjalan keluar sambil berpegangan tangan menemui member lain yang sudah menunggu mereka.

.

.

.

.

 **# JONGIN POV #**

Huh... Huh... Huh...

Damn... Penisku benar benar masih tegang, rasanya sakit. Seharusnya penisku sudah tenang tapi kenapa lebih tegang daripada saat di ruang istirahat tadi? Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Apa ia juga merasakan sakit sama sepertiku?

Aku memalingkan wajahku ke samping dan melihat Sehun yang sedang terengah, pandanganku turun kebawah dan kulihat Sehun sedang meremas selangkangannya. Sepertinya Sehun lebih parah dariku.

Aku masih ingin menghunjamkan penisku di kehangatan _hole_ Sehun. Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya di restoran ini. Walaupun ruangan yang kami tempati privat tetap saja ada para Hyungdeul sedang bersama kami.

 _Aahhhh... Aku benar benar menginginkan tubuh Sehun lagi._

Aku menjambak rambutku karena frustasi.

 **# JONGIN POV END #**

Pukk...

Seseorang menepuk bahu Jongin, membuat Jongin mendongak dan memandang wajah Luhan Hyung.

" Hei, ada apa denganmu, Jongin? Apa kau sakit? Sehun juga sepertinya terlihat sakit. Wajah kalian berdua sama sama merah. " Tanya Luhan khawatir. Member lain yang mendengar kedua maknae mereka sakit langsung menghentikan obrolan mereka dan mulai merasa khawatir.

" Ka... Kami... "

" Kami memang sedikit tidak enak badan, Hyung. " Sehun menyela perkataan Jongin. " Bo... Bolehkah kami pulang lebih dulu ke Dorm? "

" Kau benar benar sakit, Hun. " Suho meletakkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Sehun. " Kau tidak panas tapi kau berkeringat sangat banyak. Kalau memang kalian tidak enak badan, kalian pulanglah lebih dulu. Kami akan membawakan makanan dan obat untuk kalian saat kami pulang nanti.

Sehun berdiri dengan cepat. " Gomawo Hyung. Aku sayang pada kalian. " Sehun menarik Jongin yang duduk disamping. " Kajja, Kita pergi, Jonginnie. "

Jongin hanya mengangguk, ia mengikuti Sehun keluar setelah pamit terlebih dahulu.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin dengan kuat. Mereka berlari dengan cepat melewati taman. Mereka hanya berjalan kaki saja karena restoran yang mereka datangi tadi dekat dengan Dorm mereka.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu Dorm. Jongin memasukkan kode pintu Dorm mereka dengan tangan gemetar.

Braakk...

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar. Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin ke dinding dan mulai menggesekkan penisnya ke penis Jongin yang masih terbalut celana.

" Jonginnieehhh... Bisakah kita melanjutkan kegiatan kita tadi? " Tanya Sehun dengan napas terengah engah. " Tubuhku sangat panas, Jonginnie... Aaahhh... "

Jongin membalikkan posisi tubuh mereka. Ia menunduk, melepas celana Sehun dan dirinya. Tanpa kata Jongin membalikkan tubuh Sehun, kedua tangannya mengangkat pinggul Sehun agar ia bisa dengan mudah melihat _hole_ Sehun yang berkedut kedut.

" Hun, aku masukkan, ya? " Jongin menggesekkan kepala penisnya di depan _hole_ Sehun.

" Ne... Jonginniehh... " Sehun mengangkat sedikit pinggulnya.

" Ngaahhh... Aaahhhhhh... Jongiehh... " Desah Sehun saat merasakan penis Jongin kembali memenuhi _hole_ nya. " Detak jantungku berdetak sangat cepat... Aaaahhh.. "

" Aku juga, Hun. "

" Bergeraklah... Jonginnieeee... Nyaaahhhh... " Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Jongin menghunjam dengan keras dan cepat. Tubuh Sehun tersentak sentak menghantam dinding Dorm, kepalanya ia rebahkan di bahu Jongin.

" Nyahhh... Ini.. Aku merasa aneh... Ahhhhh... " Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin dan meremas rambut Jongin.

Jongin mengangkat wajah Sehun agar memudahkannya mencium bibir Sehun. Ia melumat bibir Sehun dengan brutal sama brutalnya dengan hunjamannya. Lelehan saliva mengalir di leher Sehun.

" Hun, aku tidak bisa menghentikan gerakan pinggulku. Pinggulku seolah bergerak sendiri. Ini karena didalammu benar benar terasa nikmat. " Jongin terus menghunjamkan penisnya.

" Nyaahhhh... Oohhhh... Tadi itu apa Jongieeehhh? " Desah Sehun. " Jongiehhh.. Gerakan penismu di tempat yang terasa enak tadi... Cepattt... "

Jongin kembali menghunjam penisnya di prostat Sehun. Tubuh mereka sudah dipenuhi keringat. Sehun sudah benar benar tidak bisa menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan Jongin. Sehun meletakkan kedua tangannya di dinding, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terhantuk dinding karena tersentak akibat hunjaman Jongin.

" Sehun... Sehun... Sehun... "

" Jongieehhh... Aku... Aku ingin pipis lagi... Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh... " Teriak Sehun saat klimaks. Spermanya mengenai dinding di depannya.

Karena merasakan _hole_ Sehun yang mengetat karena klimaks, beberapa detik kemudian Jongin menyusul Sehun. Ia memenuhi hole Sehun dengan spermanya.

Huh... Huhh... Huh... Mereka bernapas terengah engah. Tubuh mereka saling berpelukan erat.

" Hun, aku.. Aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau jadi namjachinguku? " Ungkap Jongin setelah napas mereka kembali normal.

" Be.. Benarkah kau menyukaiku, Jonginnie? " Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongin dengan mata sayunya.

" Emm.. Aku menyukaimu saat kau pertama kali memasuki ruang latihan dan diperkenalkan sebagai trainee baru. " Jongin menghapus keringat di dahi Sehun dengan lembut. " Jadi maukah kau jadi namjachinguku? Aku tidak mungkin melakukan ini pada orang yang tidak kusukai. "

Sehun tersenyum, ia lalu mengecup bibir Jongin dengan lembut. " Ne... Aku juga menyukaimu, Jonginnie dan aku mau jadi namjachingumu. "

" Benarkah? " Tanya Jongin dengan nada tidak percaya.

" Eemm.. " Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan imut.

" Gomawo, Sehun. " Jongin melumat bibir Sehun dengan lembut.

Mereka larut dalam ciuman lembut mereka. Karena kehabisan napas akhirnya mereka melepas tautan bibir mereka.

" Jonginnie.. Ayo kita bersihkan diri sebelum Hyungdeul datang. "

" Kajja.. Nanti Hyungdeul tahu kita hanya berpura pura sakit. " Jongin melepaskan penisnya perlahan, membersihkan kekacauan yang mereka lakukan lalu menarik Sehun ke kamar mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Silakan bercuap cuap di kotak review


	2. Chapter 2 Midsummer Playtime Sequel

MIDSUMMER PLAYTIME " _FIRST TIME_ _SEQUEL_ "

.

.

.

.

CAST KIM JONGIN X OH SEHUN

.

GENRE PWP SMUT BOYxBOY

.

RATED M

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

Selama liburan musim panas kami tidak memiliki kegiatan, karena SMent memberikan liburan dan sekolah juga sedang liburan. Jadi kami melakukan seks siang dan malam untuk mengisi liburan musim panas.

" Hun, apa ini tidak apa apa? Apa holemu tidak perih? Ini sudah keempat kalinya kita melakukannya. "

Sehun memandang Jongin dengan sayu. " Sejak kapan kau bertanya, Jongie? Biasanya kau melakukannya tanpa bertanya padaku. "

Jongin menyusurkan jemarinya di atas perut Sehun dan mulai turun ke bawah. " Aku akan memasukkan jariku sekarang, Hun. " ia memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam _hole_ Sehun dan mulai mengeluarmasukkannya dengan lambat.

" Nnnn... Nyaahhhh... " Desah Sehun.

Jongin menambah dua jari ke dalam hole Sehun, membuat Sehun melengkungkan tubuhnya karena desakan ketiga jari Jongin di _hole_ nya.

" Eemm... Jongiehh... Aku ingin penismu, Jongie... " Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam penis Jongin yang sudah menegang. Ia membuka lebar kedua kakinya dan mengarahkan penis Jongin ke depan _hole_ nya. " Cepat, masukkan, Jongiehh.. " Sehun menggesek gesekkan kepala penis Jongin di depan _hole_ nya.

" Sepertinya kau hari ini benar benar _horny_ , Baby. " Goda Jongin.

" Nnyyaaahhhh... "

Jongin mulai memasukkan penisnya perlahan, " Hun, relaks. " Ucapnya saat merasakan Sehun mengetatkan dinding rektumnya.

Setelah masuk sepenuhnya, Jongin menggerakkan secara lambat karena tidak ingin menyakiti Sehun kalau ia langsung menghunjam dengan cepat. Mereka memang sudah sangat sering melakukan seks setelah seks pertama mereka di ruang istirahat dulu tapi tetap saja walaupun mereka sudah sering melakukannya, Sehun pasti akan merasakan sakit di awal penetrasi.

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi Sehun, lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium lembut bibir tipis Sehun.

Karena perlakuan lembut Jongin, Sehun merasa timbul semacam getaran aneh dalam perutnya. Perlahan Jongin menarik tubuh mereka semakin rapat sampai tidak ada jarak lagi di antara mereka.

Bibir Jongin terasa dingin, menyentuh garis rahang, daun telinga, dan tulang pipi Sehun. Bulu mata Sehun bergetar dan terpejam. Jongin mencium Sehun lama dan lembut, kemudian ujung lidah Jongin menggoda bibir Sehun, Sehun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Jongin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Selama ciuman lembut itu berlangsung, Jongin tetap menghunjamkan penisnya dengan lambat dan lembut.

" Ngaahhh... Jongieehh... Aahhh... Lebih cepat... " Lenguh Sehun. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya dan mempertemukan gerakan pinggulnya dengan irama gerakan Jongin.

" Emm.. Tapi aku lebih suka lambat seperti ini, Hun. " Jongin berniat menggoda Sehun. Ia mencengkeram pinggul Sehun dan menahan gerakan pinggul Sehun. Ia menurunkan ciumannya ke puting Sehun yang menegang. Lidahnya menjilat menggoda kedua puting Sehun secara bergantian.

Jongin mengeluarkan penisnya dan hanya menyisakan kepala penisnya di _hole_ Sehun, kemudian secara tiba tiba Jongin menghunjamkan penisnya dengan keras dan kasar kembali ke dalam _hole_ Sehun.

" Ooohhhhhh... Nyyaahhhh... " Lenguh Sehun. Ia mengetatkan rektumnya dan menghisap lebih dalam penis Jongin. Tubuhnya tersentak sentak naik turun dengan kasar. Bunyi decitan ranjang semakin membuat suasana tambah panas di dalam kamar. ia mendesah dengan keras dan tidak perduli suara desahannya akan terdengar sampai keluar kamar.

Sehun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di bahu Jongin dan jemarinya meremas rambut Jongin. Melampiaskan rasa nikmat karena hunjaman keras penis Jongin di prostatnya.

" Apa ini nikmat, Sayang? " Jongin dengan cepat dan kasar terus menghunjamkan penisnya menumbuk prostat Sehun.

" Jongieehhh... Aaahhhh... " Bunyi decitan ranjang semakin keras beradu dengan desahan Sehun. Cengkeraman jemari Sehun di rambut Jongin semakin kencang sampai ada beberapa helai rambut Jongin yang terlepas.

Jongin memandang wajah Sehun yang penuh dengan keringat. Mulut Sehun terbuka dan tatapan sayu Sehun seperti mengaduk aduk isi perutnya. Melihat wajah Sehun yang sangat menggoda membuat Jongin semakin cepat menghunjamkan penisnya.

" Hun, Sayang, aku mau keluar. Kita bersama sama. " Testis Jongin menghantam pipi bokong Sehun semakin menambah nikmat percintaan mereka. Jongin mengetatkan cengkeraman tangannya di pinggul Sehun dan menggerakkan pinggul Sehun semakin cepat bertemu dengan gerakan pinggulnya.

" Nyaaahhhh... Aaaahhhhh... Jonnnggiieehhh... " Desah Sehun. Spermanya keluar membasahi perut ratanya.

Jongin klimaks beberapa detik kemudian karena merasakan jepitan rektum Sehun pada penisnya. Ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya, menikmati klimaksnya. Jongin menjatuhkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun dan memberikan kecupan kecupan ringan.

Sehun mengeluskan jemarinya pada rambut Jongin, dan mencoba menetralkan napasnya. Ia tersenyum merasakan kecupan bibir Jongin di ceruk lehernya.

" Jongiee.. Eemm, aku mau bertanya sesuatu? "

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dari ceruk leher Sehun dan memandang wajah Sehun. " Silakan, Sayang. Mau bertanya apa, Ehm? "

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum berkata. " Kau ingin hadiah apa saat ulang tahun ke lima belasmu. Aku tahu bulan Januari masih beberapa bulan lagi, tapi aku ingin menyiapkan mulai sekarang hadiah untukmu. "

Jongin terlihat berpikir sebentar dan tiba tiba ia tersenyum menyeringai ke arah Sehun.

" Harusnya, Sayang, kau bertanya padaku beberapa bulan lebih lama. " Ucap Jongin sambil terus menyeringai.

" Maksudmu, Jongie? Beberapa bulan lebih lama? " Tanya Sehun bingung.

" Maksudku, hadiah yang kuinginkan itu memerlukan waktu sembilan bulan lamanya. Membuatnya sih tidak lama tapi memerlukan waktu sembilan bulan baru kau bisa memberikannya padaku. Kau baru bertanya sekarang, jadi kau baru bisa memberikan hadiah itu padaku sekitar bulan Juli... Itu jauh sekali dari ulang tahunku, Sayang. " Jongin berpura pura merengut.

Sehun semakin bingung dengan perkataan Jongin. _Membuatnya tidak lama tapi memerlukan sembilan bulan baru bisa diberikan hadiahnya? Benda apa sih yang diinginkan Jongie?_ Batin Sehun.

" Jongiee... Hunnie tidak paham... " Rengek Sehun.

Jongin tertawa lalu mengecup bibir Sehun sebelum berkata. " Masa kau tidak paham, Sayang. Aku ingin hadiah Baby, Hunnie sayang. Aku ingin kau memberikanku anak. "

" EEEHHHHHHHH... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Hahahahaha maafkan diriku selalu bikin FF absurd...

Sumpah lagi bosan pake bangettt ngettt ngettt ngettt...

Jadi jangan dianggap serius yaa FF ini.. Ini cuma keisengan aku gegara terlalu bete aza.

Silakan bercuap cuap di kotak review hehehee


End file.
